This invention relates generally to sensors and, more specifically, relates to wearable pulse wave sensors.
Abbreviations used in the specification and/or drawings are defined below, prior to the claims.
Cardiovascular diseases (CVDs) are the first cause of death worldwide. According to a World Health Organization (WHO) report, about 17.3 million people died because of CVDs in 2008, accounting for 30 percent of total global deaths, and the number is expected to rise to 23 million in 2030. See the World Health Organization's web page for cardiovascular diseases (2013). However, many of these deaths can be avoided by early diagnosis and reasonable care.
There are different sensors that may be used to detect CVDs. Recently, there has been more emphasis lately on wearable and flexible sensors. Any wearable sensor that is useful to prevent or detect CVDs or other conditions in real time is beneficial.